Sentimientos
by mgkampai22
Summary: Esta es una historia paralela y mientras ocurre algo ocurre otro y se lleva a cabo un año despues de la muerte de alibaba


Ahora si en tiempo record hice mi primer fanfic que espero que sea de su agrado ya que mi primero y no tengo experiencia en esto como Chiru Less.

``Sentimientos´´

Parejas: HakuMor, AliKou.

Sipnosis: Esta es una clase de historia paralela, mientras que sucede una cosa sucede otra, y se lleva a cabo un año después de la muerte de alibaba.

Cap 01:

Hakuryuu aun recuerda las palabras de morgiana hacia alibaba….pero también recuedalas palabras que el le dijo hace mucho tiempo ya…. `no me resignare a perderte´…aun resuena sobre su mente esa a palabras…y sobre todo…. Ese momento que no puede olvidar ningún dia…aquel beso…aquella sonrisa….que desde que morgiana lo andaba vigilándolo en kou, le hacia mas difícil olvidar….. el quizo por un momento olvidar todo y cayo en el sueño.

Al dia siguiente morgiana, aladdin y hakuryuu tendrían que viajar desde kou hasta Balbadd ya se que acercaba un dia muy importante para ambos… y era que ya habían pasado 1 año de la muerte de alibaba…pero unas horas antes hakuryuu no quería ir …por que pensaba que como era el asesino no podría ir ya que lo verían muy mal, morgiana fue con el y le dijo que a pesar de todo el era su amigo y deveria de ir, y si no quiere ir lo llevaría por la fuerza,… en ese momento hakuryuu se sintió mas culpable y le dijo a morgiana ``En verdad creo que si me odias..puesto que mate al chico que te gusta y solo estas aquí por su voluntad ¿no? ´´…ella respondió con mucha seguridad aparentemente `` si es cierto, el que yo este aca es por que aliababa-san deseaba lo mejor para ti,…. Pero.. ya te dije que no te puedo odiar… simplemente…no te odio.´´ morgiana volvió a dejarlo solo… y pensativo otra vez….Morgiana en realidad en realidad también se quedo pensativa sobre lo que el dijo y se pregunto sobre ¿por que no lo podía odiar?…``alibaba-san dijo que nunca lo odio asi que yo tampoco lo puedo odiar…. Si.. eso debe ser.. yo tengo que respetar los ideales de alibaba-san´´ se decía, sacudió su cabeza despejando sus dudas y se preparo para ir a balbadd.

En balbadd hay un gran altar cerca del palacio donde se llevara a cabo una plegaria por su alma… y durante todo el viaje…no morgiana ni hakuryuu se diregieron las palabras, aladdin sentía que pasaba algo entre ellos pero no lo entendía muy bien.

Ya en el gran altar, los que se encontrabas no eran muchas personas… desde los familiares y los seres queridos de alibaba, hakuryuu mantuvo su distancia pero no dejaba de observar a morgiana…quien junto a aladdin oraban por el alma de alibaba.. y un poco mas lejos de hakuryuu se encontraba una entristecida kougyoku a punto de llorar por la muerte de una persona que era muy especial para ella y antes de derramar una lagrima.. se fue corriendo del lugar.

Luego de haber terminado la ceremonia, ya era de muy de noche, todos abandonado el lugar y tenían que volver al imperio kou, pero morgiana quizo volver para hacerle una oración mas antes de irse, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando encontró a hakuryuu delante del altar,..…morgiana tenia pensado retirarse al velo, pero vio su rostro melancolico… y se acerco a el preguntadole que hacia tan de noche…`` Lo mismo te preguntaría a ti´´ dijo hakuryuu, ella le respondió que pensaba hacerlo una pequeña oración antes de volver…pero no esperaba encontrárselo a el….. y el dijo ``Estaba pensando que sino hubira matado a alibaba… ¿todo hubiera sido distinto?...si el hubiera seguido vivo… tu y aladdin no estarían en kou ¿no?´´…morgiana no dijo nada,…hakuryuu rio y le dijo `` ¿esta clase de conversación no te hace recordar…aquel momento en el funeral de la princesa dunya?´´…. mientras deica eso, morgiana sentía como hakuryuu se acercaba a ella, y cuando volteo a verlo,… sus miradas se encontraron…. Los ojos de hakuryuu no dejaban de brillar al verla a ella… mientras que ella lo miraba con tristeza por que cada vez que lo miraba la hacia recordar ese momento en el que el le dijo que la amaba, morgiana le dijo `` Te.. tenemos que volver al barco que partira a kou… yo.. yo me voy adelantando ´´ se quiso ir pero hakuryuu agarro su mano y dijo ``¿Nesecitas ser tan cruel conmigo?...morgiana no entendió lo que el dijo… y el empezó a decir …``No puedo…simplemente…no puedo olvidarte.. no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…. Cada que quiero dejar de hacerlo..¡mas pienso en ti!´´…. morgiana trata de soltarse y dice que ama a- …pero antes de temirne de decirlo.. hakuryuu le dice ´´Si…ya se que a ti te gusta alibaba…pero el ya esta muerto… no puedes seguir amando a un muerto…es vedad… yo lo mate… pero…¡tenia que hacerlo!... por que no había otra opción ..ese fue el riesgo al que ambos estábamos ..´´ hakuryuu se empezó a sonrojar `` Yo te amo tanto…tanto…que sueño contigo y estas siempre en mi cabeza´´ morgiana estaba tan roja como el tomate al escuchar lo que el dijo….`` ¡Esto esta mal!´´ dijo morgiana, se solto y se fue corriendo…..hakuryuu se sorprendió un poco, pero se puso muy serio y fue detrás de ella…. Cuando la alcanzo, la tomo del hombro, la volteo…y la beso…como la primera vez, pero esta vez hakuryuu metió fondo,….. después de unos segundos se alejo de el…. Ella esta tan sonrojada que tartamudea mientras que hakuryuu solo le dijo `` Tu no sabes cuanto te amo, morgiana.´´

Justo detrás de la puesta del altar hay una sombra que daparece….alguien los vio, alguien escucho y vio los sentimientos de hakuryuu hacia morgiana.

Continuara….

Como es la primera ves que lo hago mi primer fanfic no se si lo habre hecho bien…pero me gustaría continuarlo por que me gusto escribirlo…aunque este cap haya sido prácticamente HakuMor… tengo que escribir alikou… podría ser para el siguiente cap


End file.
